Rated PC for Parental Control
by Fanficaddict12
Summary: After Cartman tells Mrs. Marsh off while playing Fable II, the mothers of South Park decide to ban rated M games from the town. But Cartman won't give up without a fight. Please R
1. The Ban

**PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS FANFIC**

**CONTAINS A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF BAD LANGUAGE**

**AND CONTAINS SOME ADULT THEMES. IF YOU ARE BELOW 13**

**THIS FIC MAY BE A BIT MUCH FOR YOU SO YOU BETTER WAIT UNTIL **

**YOUR READY FOR IT HAHAH YOU SUCK OK START_**

South Park Season 2 theme plays (but the style of the fic is more Season 12)

It was a cold, winter, Saturday afternoon in Cartman's home. Cartman positioned himself lying down sideways, _Xbox 360_ control in hand, playing _Fable II_. Stan, Kyle and Kenny came over to see what he was doing. "Whatcha playing?" Kyle asked. "Screw you Kyle," Cartman responded. Kyle ignored his ornery friend and sat on his couch. "Whatcha playing?" Stan asked. "Fable II," Cartman responded, "It's totally awesome." "Hey! Why did you answer Stan and not me?" Kyle scolded at Cartman. "Because Kyle, Stan is not a Jew. Everyone knows Jews have nothing important to say," the racist boy responded. "What's so great about it?" Stan asked before Kyle could make a come back. "The battling is great, you can get a job, marry, and the best part is you can have unprotected sex and get STDs." "It doesn't sound that great," Kyle said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, totally," Kenny mumbled. However, Stan was willing to give it a shot.

After half an hour of play, and after Kyle and Kenny left, Stan started to become irritated at Cartman. "What do you mean I can't interact with anybody?" Stan asked. "You're 2P, and 2P can't do anything except help me fight and help better improve the emotions I use," Cartman said. "But I wanted to have sex with that girl over there," Stan complained. "Well, I don't think me and my prostitute will accept that." "This isn't fair. I wanna be 1P now!" "No way, screw off." Mrs. Marsh comes in to pick Stan up. "Come on Stan, its lunch time," she informed him. "Mom, Cartman won't let me have sex on this game!" Stan complained. Mrs. Marsh was a little shocked. "I told you that I think rated M games are not good for you," she said. "Why don't you go suck a dick?" Cartman replied. Mrs. Marsh gasped "Hey dude, don't tell my mom to suck a dick! Your mom should go suck a dick!" "Like she doesn't already?" Mrs. Marsh immediately grabbed Stan's hand and marched out of the house.

The next Sunday morning, all the mothers of South Park formed a meeting near town hall. They were all complaining to one another. "You're son told me to go suck a dick!" Mrs. Marsh complained to Mrs. Cartman. "He has been using a lot of bad language lately. Even more than usual," Mrs. Cartman admitted. Mrs. Broflovski came up to the microphone to speak. "Now then," she said. "It is obvious that these mature games are teaching our children wrong and immoral values. We have to ban rated M games from South Park to keep our kids from using vile language. Who's with me?" All the mothers cheer. "Very well," the mayor said. "I will make sure that rated M games are no longer permitted here"

The next morning, before school, Cartman was squirming around, trying to stop the men from taking his games. "No! Stop!" he shouted, "Not my Fables! Wait, no! Not my Grand Theft Auto IV! Hey, where do you think your going with my Call of Duty: World at War!? Whoa, whoa WHOA!" Cartman rushes to the front door and attempts to block it. "You are not getting out of here with my Halos," he demanded. The man nudged him aside and left with the games. "GOD DAMN IT!" he exclaimed. The following Friday evening, the boys were at Stan's house, sulking at their lost games. "I can't believe this. With out rated M games we have to resort to lousy old T games," Stan said. "Well, let's see if we have any good ones," Kyle said, reaching for Stan's games. "How about the first 3 Call of Dutys?" "No, they're not as good as the later versions," Cartman said. "How about Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal?" Kenny shook his head no, "Oh here's a good one: Super Smash Brothers Brawl. "Yeah that could," Stan said. "Definitely," Kenny mumbled. "It's not good for me!" Cartman said. "All these stupid rated T games aren't as good as out M games!" "Hey, it's your fault for telling my mom to go suck a dick!" Stan reminded him. "Whatever! Play your stupid T game, I'm going for a walk," Cartman said, leaving the Marsh house without a backwards glance. "OK, I call Sonic," Kyle said like nothing happened. "God damn it…" Stan muttered to himself.

Cartman kicked around a rock in the middle of the street, furious at the loss of his good games. "Damn it, my mom is an asshole!" Cartman screamed, kicking the rock into the window of an abandoned warehouse. Cartman had seen it before, yet he had never seen the _**Keep out **_sign on it. His curiosity lead him to go check out the warehouse. What he saw through the broken window shocked yet delighted him.

Chapter 2 is coming soon! Please review nicely.


	2. The Plan

Well, I've decided to end the entire fic in this one chapter. Also, I've improved in writing since last time. Enjoy the final chapter!

-

It was Saturday. There were no good video games left. Stan, Kenny and Kyle trudged down the road to the movies to see _Watchmen_, when they saw Cartman bolting toward them.

"You guys!" he said when he got to them, out of breath, "Guess what I was doing last knight!

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Masturbating?"

"NO! Well, yes, but something else! I was playing Call of Duty: World at War."

"What?" Stan said in disbelief, "Dude no you weren't."

"Yeah, I was! I found where they stashed the M games. Come on, I'll show!"

The 3, desperate to get there M games back, followed Cartman. They peered through the windows and were amazed to find all they're games in there. Cartman led them to the back door in the ally and they all walked inside, delighted.

"Hey, there's my COD4! I can tell because it still has those doodles of me on it when Cartman borrowed it." Kyle said.

"Hey, my Halos!" Stan pointed out.

"After 2 hours of online play," Cartman started, "I started to have this killer scheme. I'll charge kids $5 dollars a month to be able to play in here. I'll be totally rich!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said you control these games? All the other kids paid for them!" Kyle scorned at Cartman

"Well Kyle, _I_ found them! If it wasn't for me we would have no M games, so _I_ deserve some money!"

"Yeah well-"

"No, he's kind right..." Stan said.

"Good, good. Now pay up!"

"What!?"

"Don't we get a special friend subscription or something?" Kenny mumbled.

"No way you poor bastard! Now pay up!" Cartman demanded.

Stan, Kenny and Kyle sighed and gave Cartman $5 dollars.

"There's one problem fatass. How will you hide this from our parents?" Kyle asked.

"Please Kyle' I've kept secrets way huger than this!"

"Like?"

"I can't tell you! They're secrets you dumbass!"

A month passed. Almost every kid in South Park has paid Cartman to play they're M games. Cartman was making huge heaps of money from the kids. Almost half of his subscribers thought Cartman was over his head. One afternoon, Kenny knocked on the back door of the warehouse, and a kid from inside peered through the opening. It was Butters.

"Let me in Butters!" Kenny mumbled.

"Sorry Kenny," Butters responded, "but Cartman told you not to let you in anymore, since you refused to pay this month's payment."

"I couldn't spare another $5. Just let me in!"

Cartman pushed Butters aside and took over.

"Get out of here you poor hippie!" Cartman demanded.

"No! Can't I just pay you overtime?"

"NO! You have to pay at the beginning of the month or else no deal! So GET OUT!"

Kenny, filled with rage, stomped away from the warehouse back door.

"You know, someday life is gonna bite you in the ass!" Kyle told him.

"Whatever ya dumb Jew."

Late that night, Butters crept through his house, trying not to wake his extremely strict parents. To his shock, a lamp turned on. Mr. and Mrs. Stotch were sitting on their couch. They got up and scowled at Butters.

"Butters, we need to discuss why you are coming home so late all the time!" Mr. Stotch exclaimed.

"B – But I can't tell you why. I – If I tell you everybody will hate me!" Butters replied, engulfed with nervousness and fear.

"That's nonsense! Everybody already hates you! Now tell us what you've been doing!"

"I – I can't!"

Mr. Stotch marches over to Butters and slaps him.

"Damn it Butters! Tell us now or you'll be so grounded even Rosie O' Donald wouldn't wanna be you!"

"Ok, I'll tell you! Just stop!"

The next morning, Cartman paced around the warehouse, annoyed.

"Why are you pacing?" Stan asked.

"Because Butters was supposed to be here an hour ago!" I've been stuck watching the back door all morning!"

Just then, Cartman heard a loud bang on the door.

"I'm coming! God!"

Carman looked through the opening of the back door, shocked at what he saw. There was Mrs. Broflovski, and whole army of moms, just outside the door.

"Open this door Cartman!" she demanded.

Cartman ran in terror warning everyone.

"It's the fuss! Code Red! Code Red!"

The kids started to scramble everywhere, terrified.

"Quick! Out the window!" Token shouted.

Everyone started piling out the windows. After one mom spotted them, they quickly raced toward them. After running for several blocks, all the kids saw Butters and Kenny.

"Kenny!" Cartman shouted. "You ratted us out, didn't you? Didn't you!"

"What? No, I swear I didn't!" Kenny replied.

"It was me. I squealed." Butters said, ashamed.

"Damn it Butters!" Stan shouted.

The mothers were coming at an alarming rate. The kids all started running again. However, Kenny tripped, and was trampled to death by all the mothers.

"Oh my god...They killed Kenny!" Stan panted, still running.

"You....You bastards!" Kyle panted.

Several blocks later, the dads were coming from the opposite direction. In only a few seconds, the kids were cornered by parents.

"All right boys, it ends here." Mr. Marsh said.

"Why would you do this?" Mrs. Broflovski asked.

"But mom, it was all Cartman's fault!" Kyle quickly responded.

"What!?" Cartman screamed.

"Yeah, you're the one who found the games, and you're the one who organized this whole thing from the start!" Stan said.

"Wha – Bu- I –"

"I don't care whose fault it is! You went behind our backs, and worse, you broke the law!"

"No mom, we broke you're law!" Stan responded. "I mean, come on. Who here hasn't tossed a curse here and there? Who here hasn't watched something with blood and gore?"

The parents started to calm down.

"You see, I've learned something this past month. The world is full of bad language, gruesome violence and terrorists. We gotta learn that it's the fact of life."

"...He's gotta point." Mr. Broflovski admitted, "Maybe we did kind of over react."

"...I guess we did. If these rated M games don't teach our children bad things, the rest of the world will. I guess...we should unban M games"

All the kids cheered with joy.

"But you're all still grounded!" Mrs. Marsh exclaimed.

All the kids groaned.

"Why do all the bad things happen to us?" Stan asked.

"It's a curse I guess..." Kyle said.

5 months later, Kyle and Cartman came over to Stan's house, finally ungrounded.

"You boys going to play your M games?" Mr. Marsh asked.

"Nah, we're gonna go play SSBB" Cartman responded, going up to Stan's room.

"I call Sonic!" Kyle shouted.

"DAMN IT!" Stan shouted.

Ending credits play.

-

I hope you enjoyed it!

Check out my other fic(s)!


End file.
